The Days of Awesome
by castle107
Summary: Third of the three Kick & Kendall Fics. This instalment is were Kick and Kendall left things before they left Mellowbrook. Pre Crossroads. Rating will definitely change in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nada!

Sorry for the delay, Enjoy….

Kendall ran out of Ronaldo's house in hurry, followed by Ronaldo who was semi- dressed and calling out to her. "Kendall, please let me explain." "Just stay away from me you jerk and I never want to see you again." She yelled. She ran until her feet gave out. "I should be furious that pig cheated on me, but why am I this calm." She thought to herself and lay down on the grass looking up at the sky. "I guess now I can concentrate on finishing at Mellowbrook High at the top of my class." She mumbled and closed her eyes to basking in the sunlight and fell asleep, knowing that she won't be bothered by anyone because this was her secret place.

An hour later, she felt something overshadowing her. She opened her eyes to find none other than Mr Awesome himself, Kick Buttowski. She smiled and closed her eyes ignoring him. "Nice place you've got here." he said sitting down. She opened her eyes, "OMG, What are you doing here?" she asked getting up to see if he was alone. "Aren't you gonna ask me what I'm doing here?" he asked before lying down on the grass. "How did you find this place Clarence?" she asked furiously. "Would it kill you to call me Kick?" he asked sitting up. "It wouldn't! But I like Clarence. It's a lot more… I don't know." she said. "Unless you would like me to call you Francis?" she teased. "Clarence it is!" he said with a horrific face. "Now how, did you find this place?" she asked. "Promise not to judge?" he asked. "I'll try not to." she said. He looked at her with puppy eyes. "Okay fine, I won't" she said. "I saw you come in here sometime back. So I came here the next day and I've been coming here when I needed some meditation time." He explained. "Oh no, I've broken the pact with my sister." She started to hyperventilate. "Hey calm down Kendall, I didn't tell anyone about this place, not even Gunther." He said trying to calm her down. "You don't understand, this place is supposed to be a secret, my secret" she said panicking. Kick saw that there was no way to change the situation

"So how did you find this place?" Kick asked trying to change the topic. "It's a generation thing I guess, my sister told me about it but made me swear to keep it's location a secret. I guess my mum told her about it when she was younger. I come here all the time, just to be alone. It makes me think of my mum a lot. It makes me feel close to her in a way." She said sobbing.

"Kick listen, I don't feel like company." She sighed dejectedly. "I saw what happened." He confessed as he took her hand and pulled her back down to sit. "I don't want to talk about it." She said turning away from his gaze. "Okay, but for what it's worth, you deserve better." Kick said trying to lighten the mood. Kendall smiled at the words that left Kicks mouth. "Thanks, I guess." She said after a moment of silence. "So I won't tell anyone about this place if you won't." he said lifting her face by her chin. "I don't have a choice now do I?" she deadpanned. "It could be our place." He said only realising what he said after it left his mouth. "I mean our place, separately, you know, my secret and your secret." he said trying to correct himself. Kendall found it amusing watching him squirm, "I know what you mean Clarence" She said putting him out of his misery. "So does this make us friends?" Kendall asked. "I guess it does, secret friends." He replied. "Yeah, I mean, we can't let people think that we're really friends, we have reputations." Kendall said. "Yeah you're right." He agreed as they laughed. "Thanks Clarence." She said sincerely. "For?" he asked curiously. "For being a friend, I didn't know talking to you would make me feel so much better." She said gratefully. "You're welcome Kendall." He said. "I better get going, I have to get to class and I think you do to." She said getting up. "Yeah you're right." He said. "You should go first." He suggested. "Thanks" she said as she made her way back to school. She made it time for her last class, mathematics with Mr Karpowski. She settled in her seat and got her books out, ready for class to begin, when Kick strolled into class and sat in his usual place, adjacent to her. The entire class she glanced over at Kick and thought about how much they have grown over the past few years_. He was taller than her now; he traded the white jumpsuit for blue sand blasted jeans, a black muscle hugger t-shirt and Timberland boots. He's now a chick magnet. He bought a Harley for his 18th birthday and he uses that to travel to school, gone are the days of his scooter. His stunts were a lot more dangerous than before._ She was pulled out of her thoughts when the teacher walked into class.

While the class was busy with the lesson, Kick glanced over at Kendall and thought about what happened earlier_. She's not so bad once you get to know her and she has grown into one hell of a chick. She had curves in all the right places; she had the beauty and the brains. I'm glad she's not with that jerk Ronaldo anymore, she deserves better._ He was abruptly pulled out of this thoughts by Mr Karpowski. "Tell Mr Buttowski, what is the answer or do you care to share your thoughts to the class." Mr Buttowski asked Kick. "Yeah well that wouldn't be fair to the rest of the class, now would it, sir?" Kick answered. "Basically I don't understand the entire section." He answered sinking into his chair. "It seems you need extra help with this, I suggest Ms Perkins help you out with that, since she's the only one who will keep you in line." He said causing both Kendall and Kick to look at each other. "That's no fair" Kick interjected. "I also do don't think it's a good idea Mr Karowski." Kendall added. "There's no around this Ms Perkins, just think of it as extra credit." He said returning to the chalk board.

After class, Kendall watched as the girls surrounded Kick as if her were a piece of meat and she waited until he was alone to make arrangements for his tuitions. It was almost the end of there high school career and she had her work cut out for her. Kick saw Kendall standing at the lockers looking his way, so he tried helplessly trying to get rid of the vultures that surrounded him. Finally the buzzer sounded and the girls left him, he walked over to Kendall. "Sorry about that, these girls just don't know when to give up." He apologised. "No need to apologise, you never know, you may need one of them to take to prom." She laughed. "Na, those girls are not my type." he said looking at them in the distance. "Besides I'm going alone, don't need the pressure of dressing fancy for that." he said pointing at the homecoming King and Queen poster. "Anyways, where would like to have your tuitions?" she asked. "Look, Kendall, don't have to do it, if you don't want to." He said. "I need the extra credit to get into Harvard." She said. "Okay then, how about my place?" he asked. "Yeah sure, that's fine with me." She replied. "Cool, so see you later then?" he asked. "Yeah." She confirmed then they went their separate ways.

There you go. Hope you enjoy. Please leave your reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nada!

Sorry for the delay, Enjoy….

Later that day, Kendall made her way to the Buttowksi residence. She pressed the buzzer and waited. Honey Buttowski answered the door, "Kendall dear, how are you?" she asked gleefully. "Oh, hello Mrs Buttowski, I'm well thanks and you?" she asked. "I'm well thanks, please come in. Kick will be with you in a bit. He's in the shower." She invited her in. "Thanks." She said as they made their way into the lounge. "So I hear you want to go to Harvard." Honey started. "Yes I do, infact I just received my acceptance letter a few hours ago." Kendall said excitedly. "Wow that's amazing, congratulations dear. I know I heard you've worked for it." Honey said sincerely. "Thank you Mrs Buttowski." Kick walked down the stairs shirtless. "Hey Kendall, you ready to tutor me?" he asked teasingly. Kendall almost choked on her own saliva when she saw Kick. _Damn his so hot… Just stay cool and you'll get through this,_ she thought to herself. Let's go Clarence, we've got our work cut out for us." she said. "Right, we'll use my room. Mom could you please not interrupt us." Kick asked. "Yeah sure, I'll just bring you some snacks. Kendall dear will you stay for supper?" Honey asked. "I don't know Mrs Buttowski, I don't want to impose."she said uncertain. "Non-sense, Kick here can drop you off when you're done. Right Kick?" she turned to Kick. "Yeah sure." He replied. "Well in that case I will." She said. "Great, I'll get started." She said leaving the pair to go upstairs.

"Wow Kick, you would never have thought that you would be so organized" she said looking at his room. "Thanks, it helps mom, so anything that makes her life easy is cool with me." He said. She looked at the few pictures that Kick had in his room; one of his family, one of Gunther and him at widowmakers peak and one of him and Scarlet Roseti. She felt her heart drop into her stomach. Yes Kendall was inlove with Kick and to see him close with other girls broke her heart. "So, you never told me who you're taking to the Prom." He started. "I don't think I'll go." She said. "Come on, you can't not go to Prom. That's like our farewell if you think about it." he said. "Actually I don't feel like going." She admitted. "After what happened with Ronaldo, I don't think I can stand to be in the same room as him." She said. "You can't live your life hiding away from the rest of the world." He smiled. "You're right, now please put on a shirt so we can start." She said pointing to his torso. "Why? Kendall can't handle being around shirtless guys?" He teased. "Just go" she deadpanned.

They spent hours at it but Kick wasn't getting it. Kendall was becoming impatient and Kick restless. "Let's call it a night and go over this tomorrow." He suggested. "Yeah you're right, I'm exhausted." She admitted. "I think we need a change of scenery." Kick suggested. "Yeah, how about the our secret garden. The fresh air will help." She replied. "Great idea" he said walking up to the window. "Hey look, it's Ronaldo." He said. Kendall peeped out the window and saw him walking out the girl that he was in bed with. "I hate that guy." She said and sat on Kicks bed. Kicks turned around and saw Kendall teary eyed, "Hey don't worry about him. I have an idea. Come on." he said taking her by the hand. "Where are we going?" she asked. "Do you trust me?" Kick asked. She nodded in approval. "We are going to show that idiot what he lost out on." he said grabbing his helmets and keys. "We're going for a ride." As he walked her out oh the bedroom. "Mom we'll be back in a bit" Kicked told Honey. "Meet me out front and make sure that he sees you." Kick demanded. He mounted his bike rode it out front and revved the engine causing everyone to look their way. "Climb on we're going for a ride." He said. Kendall mounted the bike and Kick asked her to hold on to him. When Kendall slowly wrapped her arms around Kick they both felt shock waves going through all parts of their bodies. Kick and Kendall rode past Ronaldo making sure he saw them together.

Kick circled the neighbourhood and returned home. They enjoyed the ride thoroughly and they were laughing loudly. Kick saw in the corner of his eye, Ronaldo; peeping from the bushes nearby. "Kendall, do you trust me?" he asked the unsuspecting Kendall. "Yeah" she said. "Okay, just go with it." He said as he held her hand and pulled her flush up against him. "What are you doing?" she whispered. "Ronaldo is in the bushes near Chicorelli's house." He replied in very low, groan almost. He pushed back a lock of her hair away from her face and ran his thumb over her lips, then he lent in captured her lips with his. Unlike their other kisses from when they were younger, this was slow, deep, passionate, real almost. Kick licked her lower lip gaining access to her mouth, where their tongues battled for dominance. Kick heard the bushes move and then slowed the kiss down and gently pulled away from Kendall. They were both panting heavily trying to catch their breaths. "I think he got the message." Kick smirked.

Kendall was stunned to say the least. She stood there placing her hand over her lip, smiling; _that was better than I ever imagined, oh get over it, it was just a distraction but a good one. It was amazing_. She was pulled out from here thought when Kick spoke. "Hey Kendall, you coming?" he asked as he opened the door. "Yeah sure" she replied as she walked into the house.

There you go. Hope you enjoy. Please leave your reviews.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nada!

Two in one day...Awesome. Enjoy….

After dinner, Kendall helped Mrs Buttowski clean up, "dinner was lovely Mrs Buttowski, thank you very much for having me." She said gratefully. "Oh you're welcome dear." She said. She smile, "It's late, I have to get going, my dad will get worried." "I understand, Kick will walk you home." She said.

They walked home in silence. Kick kept thinking if had pushed things too far when he kissed her. He didn't want it to affect their new found friendship, as she put it earlier today, so he decided to break the silence, "So you got into Harvard." He looked down at the pavement. "Yes, I received my acceptance letter earlier today" she replied shyly. "Congratz, so when are you leaving?" he asked. "Boy Clarence can't wait to get rid of me. Can you?" She mockingly asked "That's not how I meant it." He said in disbelief. "I'm kidding, I know, I know anyways I leave a week after graduation." She said. "I bet you're going to be the valedictorian." He added. She smiled, "I don't know, I have a lot of competition." "And you'll win hands down." He said. They continued to walk in silence. "Don't you have this huge stunt coming up before home coming?" she asked. "Keeping tabs on me I see." He said smiling. "Oh don't flatter yourself Clarence." She deadpanned. "I'm kidding, but yeah I do. Gunther and I have been planning it for weeks now." He explained. "So what is it?" she asked curiously. "It's a secret, but I will tell you it involves my dirt bike and Dead mans drop." He said smiling. "That sound dangerous." She said concerned. "Well danger is my middle name." he said cockily. "I thought it was Francis." She laughed. "Not funny Perkins, not funny." He nodded. They reached her front door; "Thanks for walking me over" she said opening the door. "Goodnight Kendall" he whispered. "Goodnight Kick" she smiled closing the door behind her. She leaned against the door taking in the days events, smiling. "Kendall, sweetheart, is that you?" her father called out. "Yes dad, it's me." She answered. "There's a letter that was dropped off for you not too long ago. You'll find that I left it on the counter." Her father informed her. "Thanks dad." She said taking it up to her room.

She got ready for bed, then she re-reads her acceptance letter from Harvard, I can't believe this is finally happening she thought. "I wonder who this could be from" she mumbled to herself while ripping it opened. As she read the letter a frightful look fell over her face. She put down the letter, "what the hell?" she said getting up and pacing in her room. Stay away from Kick or else! "Ronaldo, you son of" She picked her phone and dialled his number.

"What the hell you jerk. Or else what?" she asked infuriated. "Kendall, how could you do this to me?" Ronaldo asked. "You think that's an excuse to threaten me?" she asked. "Well if it gets you to stay away from HIM" he snared. "You can't tell me who I can or cannot see. Nobody does. So why don't you get off whatever you're on and stay away from me." She demanded. "You listen to me Kendall; it's not you who'll get hurt. I know you're inlove with him; I've known for some time now. I've never stood a chance with you. So even if you don't want anything to do with me, you have to stay away from him. I'll do anything to stop this, ANYTHING. I won't lose to that Neanderthal again, especially you." He threatened. "Oh my God Ronaldo, just listen to yourself, you sound like a deranged person." She yelled. "I assure Kendall, if you don't stay away from him, let's just say he might have a little accident." He threatened. "I'll go to the police." She said confidently. He laughed, "Just try, falsely accusing someone could have major consequences especially for Harvard, if you catch my drift." He smirked. "You son of a.." she was cut off by Ronaldo. "Watch it Kendall. Do what I say or lover boy gets it. This conversation is over. Goodbye." He said then hung up. Kendall slumped onto the bed sobbing over thinking the situation eventually she fell asleep.

The next day, Kendall thought of not going to school to completely avoid Kick, but she had a biology test and a student meeting. She knew Ronaldo well enough to know that he wouldn't go this far if he wasn't serious and the fact that he hates Kick. "This is going be awkward." She mumbled as she made her way into the bus. "Hey Kendall" her friend called out. She simply smiled and sat beside her. When they reached the school, she saw Kick, Gunther and Jackie standing at Kicks bike, taking. Kick saw her walking so he called out to her, but she rushed into the hall successfully avoiding him. "This is for our own good Kick" she mumbled and made her way into class. During class Kick kept glancing over at Kendall, trying to get her attention, but to know avail, she just continued to ignore him. Kick thought that this had something to do with that kiss last night, which made no sense because they were fine when he walked her home last night. He hated being ignored so he made it his mission to confront her.

During the first brake, he called out to her in the hall, but this time she entered the girls' bathroom. "What the hell?" he cursed. "She can't stay in there forever. He thought to himself. "Kick, don't forget we have your practice run later." Gunther reminded him. "You're really hung up on her" Gunther winked. Kick dropped his head and walked away. "If you need me, you can contact me on my cell" he said before walking out. He made his way to their secret place and spent the afternoon their. He made his way home, knowing that Kendall wouldn't show up this late. He walked home thinking about the chance the he blew with Kendall. If that was the closest he could get to her then it was worth it.

The following day was the same. "Hey, sweety now that Kendall doesn't need extra credit, that's probably why she's avoiding him." Jackie told Gunther. "But don't you think that's a little weird for her to avoid him like the plague. It's not the Kendall I know. She sees everything she does through. Something's up" Gunther said. "And we're going to find out." Jackie added. "We make a good team you know that my sugar plum." Jackie told Gunther. "Yes we do." He replied.

Kendall didn't show up at school. She knew that it would be impossible to avoid Kick two days in a row, so called in sick. When Jackie got wind of Kendall's absence, it cemented their theory of something's up.

Thursday, Kendall decided to walk to school. She needed to draw up a plan to avoid Kick. To her surprise Kick wasn't at school. She was greeted by Jackie, who was waiting for her at the gates. "Good morning Kendall, How are you feeling, I heard you called in sick, did you go to the doctor, what did he say, I also heard you are avoiding my pal Kick. We're friends, so what's up"" Jackie interrogated the poor girl. "Look Jackie it's personal." She said. "Come on Kendall, have you seen how miserable you're making Kick. He hates when people ignore him." Jackie pleaded. Kendall sighed and pulled Jackie into the corner, "Look Jackie, I am walking on eggshells around Kick right now and it's best to for the both of us if I away from him." She explained. "Kendall I don't understand, it seems to me like you're being blackmailed." She said. "What? don't be silly Jackie" she said looking away. "Look, Kendall, Whatever the reason, I think you should tell Kick the truth, he deserves that much." She said. "It's not that easy Jackie." She sighed. "Kick is a really great guy, try talking to him, he might surprise you." Jackie said walking away. The entire day Jackie's words played on her mind. It was driving her crazy, talking to him would risk their lives but avoiding him is making her life a living hell. She needed to get away from the school so she ran to her hideout.

She lay facing the sky, appreciating the peace and stillness. She heard the bushes shake and quickly stood up. She slowly made her way up to the hedge and leaned up against it to see who it was. Just then out of now where, a hand covered her mouth and pulled her back. She was panicking, "Shhh, it's me, I'm going to let go now, please don't scream. Nod if you understand. I think someone followed me here." Kick said releasing her. "What the hell Kick? Do you want to scare me to death?" she hissed. "What part of shhh don't you understand?" he hissed. The bushes rattled again, so Kick pushed Kendall against the hedge and leaned up against her. She felt her heart pounding in her ears, being this close to Kick was driving her crazy, all she needs is to lean in and taste those soft sweet lips again. _Get your head out the gutter Kendall she mentally kicked herself_. "Good they're gone." He said looking at Kendall.

"I, I , I'm sorry I startled you." He said looking down at her lips then back into her eyes. He leaned and captured her lips, she didn't fight it, instead she played with hairs on the back of his neck. He snaked his hand around her waist, running his hand up and down her spine causing her to moan into his mouth. Kick deepened the kiss, causing her moans to get louder. After what seemed like hours, they pulled apart. Panting, "What was that for?" she asked breathlessly. "I don't know, it felt like the right thing to do." He smiled. "And I'd like to do it again" he said leaning in to kiss her. She placed both he hands on his chest to prevent him from coming closer, "Wait Kick. We need to talk." She said sliding her hand down to hold his. "What's going on?" he asked concerned.

"Something happened that night we kissed, after I went home, I received a letter. It said that if I continued to see you that something bad will happen to you and they would make sure I never see Harvard. I tried to call his bluff but Kick he means business." She said in tears. "Ronaldo, that son of a.." Kick was cut off by Kendall. "Look Kick we'll only get into trouble if we.." she managed. "You don't understand, he was the one following me." He said. "I'm going kill that geek." He threatened.

There you go. Hope you enjoy. Please leave your reviews.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nada!

Sorry for the delay..

Kick turned to leave, "Please just let him be" Kendall pleaded. "Look Kendall, somebody needs to set that geek straight and its time I paid him a visit." He said. "Look Kick, Ronaldo is craftier than we think, he's capable of anything, please if you this it could ruin my future as well as yours." She pleaded. "I can't believe you Kendall, he's literally blackmailing you and you're allowing it." He yelled. "Please Kick, I know him and he's not someone I'd take likely. If you care about me at all, you won't confront him." She pleaded. Kick couldn't believe his ears, he turned away from her, as she reached for his hand, he pulled away and the said, "fine if that's what you want" then walked away leaving her standing all alone.

Kendall hadn't seen or heard from Kick since their maths exam and now. She went down to his stunt show and was amazed at the magnitude of danger that it held yet he managed to complete it without a hitch. She caught a glimpse of him as the reporters where interviewing him, but left without so much as 'hello' She was relieved that Ronaldo didn't try to harm Kick and it should stay that way until she left Mellowbrook. Jackie convinced her to go to the prom and even offered to set her up with her cousin so that she wouldn't feel bad going without a date; however Kendall opted to go alone.

"Are you going to be alright dear?" her father asked. "Yes dad, I'll be fine. You can't through away an opportunity this big just because I'm going to be home alone. " she said. "Nothing is too big that I can't cancel for my babygirl." He said. "Aww thanks dad but one of my friends asked me stay over after prom, sort of a farewell slumber party." She lied trying to comfort her dad. "Oh well if you're ok then I'll leave." he said giving her a hug. "You can use my car if you want. I'll be home for your graduation." He kissed her then left.

She spent the rest of the afternoon getting ready for the prom. She wore a tight red dress, which her father would never approve off. It showed off her assets and hugged he in all the right places, It looked elegant. She wore a sliver and red tennis bracelet, and a simple white gold chain, which belonged to her mother. She wore black heels to break the look. She never really dressed this way before and since it was her last night at school she decided that she had nothing to lose. Hopefully the guys appreciate it, especially a certain daredevil; whom she was hoping to have atleast one dance with.

She hopped into her father's Porsche and drove off to prom. When she got there she parked next to Jackie. She had one last look at her make up and entered the gym. Everyone was busy talking, dancing, pretty much having a good time. She stood at the refreshment stand pouring herself a glass of punch; when she heard Jackie calling out to her, "Hey you made it, wow and you look gorgeous" Jackie complemented. "Thanks" she smiled. "Come on, the guys are over at the stands." She said pulling her along. "Look Jackie, I can't stay long, I have to get home and start packing." She stated, making excuses not to be around Kick for too long arousing Ronaldo's suspicions. "Spoilt sport" Jackie teased. They made their way to Gunther and Kick, who almost choked on their drinks when they laid eyes on Kendall. "Wow, Kendall, you look hot." Gunther said. "Thanks" Kendall awkwardly replied. "Kick just smirked. "Gunther lets dance" Jackie pulled him away leaving kick and Kendall all alone. "You look uh different." Kick said looking the other way. "Thanks, I think. You don't look too bad yourself." She said sipping her punch. They were both looking out for Ronaldo. They sat there looking at everyone dancing and laughing, while they sat apart, destined to remain this way.

"This is ridiculous" Kick said standing up. "Would you like to dance." He asked Kendall. "What if Ronaldo see us?" she asked. "I'm not going to let that no good son of a leech, tell me what I can and cannot do." He spat. She dwelled on Kick's words for a few seconds and took his hand, "Yes I would love to dance." She said as he lead her to the dance floor. The deejay played Daniel Beddingfield's, if you're not the one. Kick placed his hands on her hips and she wrapped her hands around his neck as they swayed to the music.

"You look amazing" Kick complimented her. "Thanks." She smiled. "I saw your stunt, it was awesome." She smiled. "Thanks" he said. They leaned in and kissed softly enjoying the feel of each other when they heard Ronaldo clear his throat behind Kick causing Kendal to break out of Kicks embrace and walk off the dance floor. Kick called out to her, trying to stop her, while Ronaldo laughed behind him. "You're gonna get yours geek." Kick threatened and ran after Kendall, but it was too late she jumped into her car and drove off. "What's the matter Buttowski, too much to handle?" Ronaldo mocked. Kick walked up to Ronaldo furiously, while he ordered Kick, "Stay away from Kick, I'm warning you!" Kick gripped Ronaldo by his coat, "Or what?" Kick grit through his teeth. "You'll regret it." He said. "I already do." He replied as he began punching Ronaldo. He through him across the parking lot. "You don't get to blackmail me; you sorry excuse fro a human." Kick said kicking Ronaldo. Kick was infuriated and began beating him relentlessly. Gunther and Jackie held Kick back, "Dude his not worth it." Gunther pleaded with Kick. "He threatened Kendall and I. He doesn't deserve your pity." Kick said. "Is that all you Buttowski?" he mocked. They walked Kick over to his bike and tried to calm him down. "That's what I thought." He yelled out to Kick when out of nowhere Jackie planted a punch in his face. "You stupid bitch! You broke my nose." He cried. "I'll do a lot more if you stand there and keep talking." Gunther added. "Now get lost." He said as everyone watching cheered as the disgraced geek left. "This is not over Buttowki!" he said as he drove off.

There you go. Hope you enjoy. Please leave your reviews.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nada!

To make for the delay, two chapters in one day (^^,)

Kendall arrived home and couldn't believe what happened. She got undressed and decided to take a shower. She replayed the night's events in her head; Kick's hand resting on her hips as they swayed to the music and the kiss, God he was addictive. Then evening would have been memorable had it not been for Ronaldo, unaware of the events that occurred afterwards. She finished up in the shower wrapped herself in the silk night robe and headed to the kitchen for a glass of water.

There was a knock on the door; she was stunned to say the least. "Who could have been at this hour?" she thought as she carefully out down the glass of water and walked over to the door. "Who is it?" she stammered. "Kendall, it's me" came the voice from the other side. "Kick?" she mumbled. "Please open up, I need to talk to you." He said. She opened the door and found a really messed up Kick. "Oh my God Kick, What happened to you?" she asked pulling him inside. "Ronaldo" was all he said. She hung her head and placed it in her hands. "What happened Kick? She asked. "He threatened me again, but this time he did it infront of everyone." He said. They sat in silence. "Say something Kendall, please." He said reaching for her hand. "Would you like something to drink?" she asked getting up and going into the kitchen. "Water please." He said following close behind.

She handed him a bottle, "so what you're saying is that it's over?" she asked. "Well I guess it's up to us, the security had taken a statement from me after the fight." He was cut off by Kendall. "Fight?" she asked. "Yeah, we fought, Jackie broke his nose." He added. She laughed, "Jackie broke his nose?" she asked. "Yeah, she did." He finished.

He walked over to her holding her in his arms, "It's over." He said leaning in to kiss her. "It's over" she repeated inching closer. "Yeah, it is" he whispered and he gently captured her lips in a slow titillating dance. He gently walked her backwards until she was against the refrigerator. The cold emanating from the fridge caused chills to run down her spine all over her body, as she arced into him.

The kiss quickly became heated as his hands began to wander all over her body causing deep moans from Kendall. He ran his hands down her thighs as he lifted it and wrapped it around his waist. Kendall quickly became jelly in his hands. He started kissing her along her jaw, leaving the cold to cause further chills to run through her veins; he started sucking on her neck, making her claw his back, the small silk robe that she wore quickly loosened almost revealing all. Kick moaned in her neck as he pulled away, "Where's your dad?" he moaned. "Away for the weekend" she moaned orgasmically. He pulled away looking at her, "you're home alone?" "Yeah" she smiled. "Are you sure you want to do this" he asked. "Sure as I've ever been." She replied kissing his neck.

He carried her up to her room kissing her. He placed her down at the bed as she unbuttoned his shirt, revealing his rock hard abs, she ran her hand down them, feeling him, Kick just grew harder. He lifted her face up to look at him, "this is my first time" he told her. She only blushed and replied, "Mines too." He wasted no time crashing his lips on hers, harder and desperately. He reached for her robe and untied it, dropping to the floor, revealing, what he thought was perfection. He touched her breasts, her skin was soft as silk. He ran his fingers over her nipples, just his touch caused them to harden, which made him smile.

He laid her on the bed, kissing her gently, as his kisses descended down to her neck, and between her breasts were he latched on her harden nipples causing her to buck her hips and arc her back off the bed. She could nothing more than to hold onto his head as his mouth did wondrous things to her nipples. He then went onto the second nipple as he licked and nibbled on it relentlessly. She watched as he's head began descending onto her stomach then down to her inner thighs. He was amazed as to how wet she was when he ran his fingers between her folds. He kissed her inner thigh as he began to rub her clit. Slow, circular movements til she was writhing under him. He slid two fingers into her slowly. He could feel her stretching as his fingers went in, inch by inch until it was in knuckle deep. He wiggled it about just to loosen her up as he began to slowly slide it in and out. He could see she was in discomfort but compared to what's coming she needed this.

As he sped up, his thumb began rubbing her clit, then he replaced his thumb with his mouth. She tasted heavenly, tangy and musky and all for him. As he continued to pump her faster she began to clench around his hand, squirting as she came for the very first time. Kick kissed her allowing her to taste herself in his lips.

He got up sizing her up as he pulled out a condom and rolled it on his now throbbing member. He was huge, no wonder he was always so confidant. He took a look at her pink, throbbing puss and knew she was ready for him. He had to make sure she was drenched or else this was going to hurt the both of them. He mounted her, placing himself at her entrance. He stroked her clit with his throbbing member, splitting her lips wide apart. He looked at her, looking for approval and she smiled as she linked their hands together ready for the moment that they became one. Kick gently rubbed his tip at the entrance, slowly very slowly, pushing it in. Kendall was trying to adapt to the invasion as she closed her eyes, squeezed his hand. He jerked his hip as he got in half way, causing her to scream out his name. He stilled is position, allowing her to adjust, yet this was only half of him. Her breathing became erratic. He kissed her, trying to calm her down. He slowly started pushing in as he kissed her trying to muffle her cries. He jerked his hips in one go and he was in to the hilt. He didn't move until he calmed her down. She had tears running down her face, which he kissed. He started to kiss her lovingly which she responded to. They stayed connected until she moved her hips for him to move. Kick had just ruined her for any other man. He began to thrust, gently moving out completely then in, to the hilt. He went on like that til she was loose enough to start going faster. Kick wrapped her legs around his waist as her began to ram into her. Kendal was not shy, she was screaming out loudly as Kick grunted as he pounded her. Her bed was now bouncing as hard as they were. Kick's thrusts were getting sloppy signalling his end but he wanted to take her with him so he reached down to were they were connected and began rubbing her clit as he fucked her deep, were she came hard, screaming. After a few more thrusts Kick came inside of her collapsing on top of her, where she held him until they came down from their highs.

Kick fell to the side, pulling her close just to comfort her. "You are amazing" he said placing a kiss on the top of her head. "So were you" she replied as she held onto him. "I'm sorry that I hurt you, I bet won't be able to walk properly for a while." He teased. "Yeah and who I have to blame for that?" she asked. They lay in bed lazily with there legs tangled as Kick drew circles on her back with his fingers as she lay sprawled across his chest.

"You want to try something?" she asked him. "With you, anything" he replied. She began to lower her hand down his abs towards his shaft as she began to stroke him. As he began to enjoy it he realised something, "hey Ken, I don't want to hurt you. Please don't …." He was cut off by her lips. "I'll be fine." She said between kisses as she continued to stroke him. The silk sheet that covered them began to tent above his crotch. Kendall stroked him until his shaft was twice hard as before. She still couldn't fathom the size of his member and how he managed to take her virginity without serious damage. "You have to be wet for me to take you Ken" was all he said as made his way under the sheet and down to her nether regions. He stretched out her leg as he began to run his tongue up and down her clit. He sucked her slow and agonizing almost as he dipped his tongue into her centre now and then. Kendall grasped for air as he assaulted her senses. All she could see was the shape of Kicks head bobbing in-between her legs, underneath the silk. She was close to the edge, she could feel it and so could Kick, she began to clench around his tongue which drove him to pick up his pace. She jerked her hips into his face as she squirted in his mouth, which he happily licked every last bit. He came up from under the sheets and smiled at her. "Did you enjoy that?" he asked smugly. She answered him by pulling him in for a toe curling kiss. "I'll take that as a yes." He smiled as they broke away. The remained under the silk sheets as Kick mounted her. The silk draped beautifully around them. He rubbed his tip in her heat just to tease her and then he gently pushed himself into her heat. She needed time to get used to the invasion but it didn't take long this time. He kissed her, peppering kisses down her neck. Tenderly this time. He looked at her and said, "I want to make love to you Kendall" which stunned her. She never expected to hear these words from Kick, not even in her dreams, in her dreams he would just take her… snap out of it. She smiled at him; "make love to me Kick" that was all she had to say. They kissed passionately, as Kick began to move in her. He was slow, yet deep with his strokes, making sure that they would remember each and every moment of this. He kissed her jaw, and then placed opened mouth kissed below the soft spot behind her ear. He turned them over so that he could satisfy her in every way possible. She was on to of him but yet he was still thrusting into her. Now he had full access to her body. They kissed and his began to wander around her back, gently rubbing her as he stroked her. She lifted her self off him so that now she was straddling him and he began to rub her nipples as he thrusted upwards into her. Her hips began to rock back and forth intensifying the pleasure that they were feeling. The new angle drove him further into her core, creating new sensations. Kick was drawing close to his climax so he picked himself of the bed and pulled her close to him as he began to thrust hard into her. His grunted as he pulled out of her almost completely and impaled her. Kendall found herself wrapping her legs around his waist as he rocked her. The kissed as Kick placed his hand between them and rubbed her clit furiously. She tossed her head back as her toes curled into the orgasm of her life. Kick kept up the pace as he came inside of her for the second time tonight. The collapsed on the bed still connected, panting… "That was amazing" Kick said grasping for air. "I know." She replied. They were exhausted. A few minutes later; "Kick" she called out. "Hmmm" he hummed. "I love you" she confessed. Kick was at a loss for words. "I know" was all that he could say. He hated himself the moment the words left his mouth. Kendall could help the pang in her chest, but she couldn't blame him for not saying those words back even though she has been inlove with him since forever. They spent the rest of the night wrapped in each others arms.

I'm going to disappear from the face of the earth for a while to hide the blush. Hope you enjoy. Please leave your reviews.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nada!

I'm back

The next morning, Kendall found herself using Kick as her pillow; to which he didn't seem to mind. She placed a kiss on his chest, getting his attention, "hey sleepy head" she purred. "Good morning beautiful" he said huskily wrapping his hands around her. "It's certainly a good morning" she smiled. He just hummed in approval. They stared up at the ceiling in a comforting silence. "Kendall" he called out. "Yeah?" she replied. "Did you regret last night, I mean being with me?" he asked shyly. "Are you kidding me?" she asked sitting up in horror. Kick sat up, "I don't mean I regret any of it. I wanted to know if you.. You know." He was cut off by her lips on his. "Does that answer your question?" she smiled into his mouth. "I think I'm going to need a little more convincing" he said kissing her neck and pulling down.

After their little morning exercise, Kendall made her way to the bathroom with the silk sheet wrapped around her. She took a few steps and felt a burning sensation and halted. "Is something wrong?" Kick asked looking up at her. "I guess I haven't thought about the side effects of deflowering" she said mockingly as she slowly made her way to the bathroom. "Hey Kendall, I know it's a big day for you today especially since you're valedictorian, so I'll leave you to prepare." He said putting on his jeans. Before she could say reply, she was interrupted by her phone "It's my dad. I better take this" she said.

K: "Hey dad, is everything okay?"

D: "Hey Kendy, there's been a change of plans; it seems we're on our way back home."

K: "What do mean?"

D: "Your mum and sister thought that was too big of a moment to watch via skype so we boarded the next plane back to Mellowbrook. So we're on our way home sweety."

K: "That's great dad. "See you soon dad".

D: "Bye now"

"You'll never guess what just happened?" she looked up at Kick. He shrugged his shoulders making his way towards her. "My family is going to be at our graduation." She said smiling from ear to ear. "That's great" he said wrapping his arms around her. "This is going to be the best day ever." She said kissing Kick. "To bad you have to leave" she smirked as she turned and made her way to the bathroom. "Yeah too bad, besides I don't want get killed by your father when he walks in and sees me having my way with his little princess." he smirked. Kendall's face was plastered with mock horror. "That's so… true." She realised. "See you at graduation then?" she asked. "Do you even have to ask?" he asked buttoning his shirt. He gave her a toe curling kiss and while kissing he slyly dropped the sheet that wrapped her, and then turned to leave. "Nice view" he teased.

Kick carefully made his way out of her house. He didn't want to get caught doing the walk of shame, especially today; they wouldn't hear the last of it and the last thing Kendall needs is to explain herself to everyone before her speech. He managed to make to home without been noticed, so he thought.

Little did her know that Ronaldo was watching him. "You're going to pay dearly Buttowski, if it's the last thing I do" he threatened as he pulled out his phone and dialled. "It's me. I'm calling in my favour. I don't need to remind you what's a stake should you refuse to return the favour. That's what I thought. Now this is what I want you to do…. No I'm not crazy, Buttowski had this coming. I don't care, this is what I want you to do, or else everyone is going to know your dirty secret. That's a good girl. I'll be watching you, so better not try anything rash." He spat then cut the call.

"Let's just see if last night was worth it, Buttowski" he laughed.

Later that day, everyone was at the Town hall; preparing for their graduation. Taking pictures, signing their yearbooks signed pretty much making the most of this day. Kick watched in amusement as Gunther and Jackie took pictures of everyone. "Here Kick, take a picture my sugar plum and I" she said handing him the camera. "Sure" he smirked. "Hey guys" Kendall greeted as she walked up behind Kick. "Hey Kendall, sorry about last night." Gunther and Jackie said in unison. "It's ok guys, I heard what happened after I left." She admitted looking up at Kick shyly. "Come on then let's make some memories" Jackie said pulling Kendall in to take picture. "Come on Kick take the picture, we aren't getting any younger." Jackie demanded causing them to burst out into a fit of laughter. After they took a few more pictures (like a hundred), Jackie suggested that Kick and Kendall take one together. They hadn't discussed going public.

"Yeah sure" Kick said pulling her out of her bubble. "Don't you want a picture with Kick Buttowski, before he became famous? Ì could even autograph it for you" he teased. "I don't think that a picture is what I'll remember you by." She smirked as she stood next to him waiting for the picture to be taken. "Kendall, you look different" Gunther noticed. "What do mean?" she asked panicked. "I can't quite tell, but you different in a good way." He said looking over at Jackie, who, for some reason was thinking the same thing. "Okay you two, get closer." Jackie said, testing the waters.

"Gunther, Jackie, we have something to tell you." Kick said looking at Kendall. "We do?" she asked. "Yeah we do." He smiled. "Kendall and I are together now.

"Yeah we gathered" they said. "You mean you guys knew?" they asked. "It's not a mystery." Jackie laughed. "Well in that case, Jackie; you may take a picture of my girlfriend and I" Kick said wrapping his arms around Kendall. "Miss Perkins, we need to get you seated" said the co-ordinator. "Okay guys, wish me luck." she said then left.

*After Graduation*

"Amazing speech Kendall" Jackie said. "Well I had a lot of inspiration" she smiled. "Hey guys" Scarlet greeted. "Hey" they greeted. It was no secret that Kendall and Jackie didn't like Scarlet. *why was she even talking to us* Jackie thought. She looked at Kick and Kendall, who completely ignored her. "So… What are you guys doing later?" she asked trying not to sound annoyed. "Well we were going to hang out at the Battlesnax" Gunther said. "I'm having a party at my place, I'm sure you wouldn't mind coming especially since I've got the never been seen before footage of Dirt bike Mike, without his helmet" she said drawing the attention of the guys. "You have got to be kidding" Gunther said drooling. "Not at all, just be there at 6pm sharp" she said leaving them. "I don't know about you guys, but I got a bad felling about this. Maybe we shouldn't go. Besides, who's going to miss us if we're not there?" Jackie asked. "Are you kidding? I want to gaze upon the face of Dirt bike Mike." Kick said excitedly. "Yeah" Gunther agreed. "Are you sure that's all you want to see?" Kendall deadpanned. "What do mean?" Kick asked. "Oh, you know exactly what I mean, Clarence." She replied. "Ooooh" Gunther and Jackie smirked. "You don't really think that I like Scarlet, do you?" Kick asked seriously. "You may not but she likes you." She said looking down.

"Guys could you give us a second?" Kick turned to his friends. "Sure, we'll be over there if you need us." They said and left. Kick sighed, "Kendall, I…" he started. "Look, Scarlet and I are friends, nothing more. If she had feelings for me, don't you think she would have said something?" he asked. "Listen to yourself Kick, Why would she invite you over? She never did that in the past." She stated. "That's because we wanted different things, she changed and opted for the life of a cheerleader and well she kind of became boring" he said looking away from her. Kendall couldn't believe her ears, "you distanced yourself from her because she didn't do stunts and so you got bored with her?" she asked. "She wasn't fun to be around." He said not realising the hurt in Kendall's voice. "So what you're saying is that when you get bored with me, you'll distance yourself from me as well?" she asked hurtfully.

"What?" he asked turning around to find a tearful Kendall. He walked up to hold her only for her to pull away. "Kendall that's not what I meant. I would never do that to you." He pleaded stepping closer. "And I'm supposed to believe that?" she asked wiping away the falling tears from her eyes. "Things with you are different, I knew who you were but yet I still fell inlove with you and there is no way you can compare yourself to Scarlet." He took her hand in his. "You love me?" she asked shyly. "Yes, and that's not going to change" he said pulling her in for a hug. She couldn't believe that Kick loves her. This was the best day ever. "I love you Kick" she said as he embraced her tightly. "I won't go to her party, if you don't" he said. "What good would that be for your reputation?" she teased. "I trust you Kick, so it's okay, you can go to her dumb party. Besides I have to pack." She said pulling away. "Can I give you a ride home?" he asked. "Actually, my family are taking me out for a celebration dinner at the country club." She said. "So you enjoy your little party, just promise me that you'll behave." She asked. He kissed her, "anything for you" he smiled.

"Ahem" Gunther cleared his throat. "So, are we going" he asked Kick softly. "Yes you are Gunther." Kendall laughed. "Jackie, can I speak to you for a sec.?" sure Kendall. "Promise me you'll keep an eye on Kick." She asked. "You don't trust him?" she asked. "It's not him that I don't trust." She admitted. "Ahh, no I understand. Don't worry, I've got that covered." She said. "Thank you." She said.

*Party time*

Kick was late for the party; he walked up to the door and found a note on the door. "Use back entrance". He walked around the block and made his way to the back entrance. He lifted his hand to knock, when he felt a pair of hands cover is mouth and nose, and then everything went black.

He awoke in a daze. "Where am I?" he asked. He tried covering his eyes with his hands only to find that they were bound to the chair. "What's going on here?" he yelled. "You'll know soon enough Buttowski" said a deep, dreary yet familiar voice

Hope you enjoy. Please leave your reviews.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nada!

I'm back... Please note that this is the second last chapter...

"Ronaldo" Kick spat. "Thirsty Buttowski? Have some water, chloroform can really dry your mouth." He smirked holding up a glass with a straw. "Why am I here?" Kick asked after he had finished drinking the water. "You ruined my life and I'm just returning the favour. You see Kendall was mine and you stole her away from me!" he screamed. "She was never yours in the first place, and you knew that. Even though she was with you, you knew she was inlove with me. It's just a pity you couldn't keep it in your pants Geek and you just pushed her into my arms" Kick smirked. "You don't know what you're talking about" Ronaldo yelled. "It's the truth." Kick shouted back. "She just would put out for me, I did everything for her yet she couldn't fully commit to me and that's all because of you. We'll just have to show her that your true colour and that you just used her." He smirked evilly. "She'll never believe you" Kick yelled. "Hmmm you're right, I did think about that, which is why we are going to provide the proof, so she'll have no choice but to believe." He said. Kick was beginning to worry. Ronaldo began to grow confidant with each breath.

He pulled out, what looked like a pill. "See this Buttowski?" he asked looking at the pill. "This will be end of you and Kendall, once and for all." He shrieked. "I don't understand" Kick said confused. "Allow me elaborate, you see this little bomb is called Flunitrazepam, or in street slang, Roofies." He explained. "What?" Kick asked in disbelief. "In a few moments, you will be losing consciousness and with the help of a friend, you, my dear Buttowski, will be caught cheating on Kendall, thus causing her to dump your sorry ass" he laughed. "What makes you think I'm going to take that crap?" he asked looking at the pill. "Funny thing chloroform, makes you really thirsty." He laughed louder. "You won't get away with this Ronaldo." Kicked yelled. "Just watch me" as he walked out the doors.

Kick felt drowsy as he began to slip in and out of consciousness. Two really large men carried him up to a room and laid him on the bed.

"I'm sorry Kick" Scarlet whispered as she stripped Kick out of his clothes and covered him with the comforter. She took out her phone and dialled Ronaldo, "everything is set" then hung up. She began to strip and climbed under the sheets and one of the men took a picture of Scarlet saddling Kick in bed and sent it to Ronaldo.

Ronaldo smirked "time for some fireworks" then sent the picture to an unsuspecting Kendall.

Kendall was enjoying her lobster bisque, when she heard her phone ping. *Ronaldo, this can't be good* she thought. The message read: _Thought you should know you are Kicks' leftovers.. Don't believe me, see the attachment._ "Would you excuse me for a moment" she excused herself and made her way to the bathroom. Her heart was pounding in her ears, she thought she was going to pass out yet she hadn't even seen the attachment. She pulled out her phone and opened the attachment and saw the picture of Kick and Scarlet. She froze at the site and dropped the phone. Tears began to roll down her cheeks uncontrollably. She sat in the corner of the restroom and hugged herself. She was pulled out of her trance when she heard the phone ring. "What do want Ronaldo? Called to gloat?" she spat. "No, of course not. I care about you. The word is they are still at the party, if you want I can come with to confront him." He asked. "Ha, so you can have the satisfaction, I don't think so. Just leave me the hell alone" she yelled and cut the call.

She freshened up and left the restroom then made her way to her table. "I'm sorry, I have to be somewhere. Can I borrow your car dad?" she asked her dad. "Actually Kendall dear, your mum and I came to an have something for you." He said handing her a black box. "Mum dad what is it?" she asked. "Go on sweetheart, open it. You've earned it." Her mum said. She opened the box to reveal a key, to a brand new Porche. "Now you can drive up to Cambridge" her parents said. "I don't know what to say." Kendall said teary eyed. "Just be careful honey." He mum said hugging her. "Thanks mum. Now let me take it out for a spin." She said trying to sound excited. All she had in mind was getting down to Scarlet's house and finding Kick.

The drive didn't take long. She walked up to the doors; she found Jackie and Gunther standing at pool. "Kendall" Jackie called out. "You decided to come after all." She smiled. "Where's Kick?" she demanded. "I don't know; he didn't show up." Gunther replied. "Oh he's here alright" she stated pulling out her phone and showing them the picture. "This is crazy" Jackie said. "Then explain to me, where the hell he is!?" she demanded.

She pushed through the people standing at the door and made her way upstairs calling out for Kick. She heard moans coming from the last room and slowly stepped closer. The door was partially opened and what she saw shattered her world into a million pieces.

Scarlet holding Kicks hands over her breasts and she's riding him. "Oh Kick, you're amazing. I love you. I knew you never stopped loving me. I'm all yours. Take me. Take me." Kendall pushed the door in and burst out in tears. Scarlet, quickly covered herself and in the process blocked Kick's face so that they wouldn't make out he's unconscious.

"What the hell Kendall, get out of here. Can't you see we're busy?" she yelled. "Kick, how could you do this to me?" she asked in disbelief. Kick began to stir and groaned.

Scarlet began to panic, "Okay, he says you should leave." She lied. "Fine, goodbye Kick." She said walking past Gunther and Jackie who were as hurt as she was. "What the hell is wrong with people? Get out and let us finish" she yelled.

They walked out of the house as they saw Kendall drive off in the distance. "What the hell just happened in there?" Gunther asked still bewildered by what they just witnessed. "How could he do this to her? I thought Kick was better than this." Jackie said saddened. "Come on Gunther, we're going over to Kendall's" she said pulling him towards the car. "What about Kick?" he asked. "Quite frankly I don't care, he's not the one whose heart was ripped out and stomped on." Jackie said fuming.

Hope you enjoy. Please leave your reviews.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own nada!

Please note that this is the final chapter...

Kendall stormed into her house and frantically started packing. Her parents weren't home, fortunately. She didn't want them to see her like this. She eventually broke down and sat on the floor. "How could he do this to me? I thought he loved me. I feel so used. How could you let this happen to yourself Kendall? Snap out of it. You're Kendall Perkins, you can do anything! " she said as she grabbed towel and went into the bathroom were she began sobbing uncontrollably.

Kick began to stir, by this time Scarlet was dressed and waiting in bated breath for him to come to. "Kick" she softly called out. "Kendall" he mumbled. "No Kick, it's me Scarlet" she replied. Kicks' eyes flew open and he sat up. He realised that he was naked and in bed directly opposite Scarlet. "What's going on here?" he demanded. "I'm sorry Kick" she apologised. "Would you stop apologising and tell me what the hell is going on here? Coz the last thing I remember is Ronaldo had me in a dark place and was talking crazy about drugging me, then I passed out and here I am" he tried piecing the memories together. "You were drugged Kick and I am sorry" she walked up to and sat down beside him. She explained how the thugs and brought him up to her room, were she stripped him down and cared for him. "For the last time Scarlet, what happened?" he gritted his teeth. She sighed; "I stripped and joined you in bed where the thugs took pictures of us in compromising positions and sent them to Ronaldo; who I guess, sent the pictures to Kendall." Kick couldn't believe what he was hearing. He quickly got up and put on his jeans. "That's not all Kick" she said stopping him dead in his tracks. "There's more?" he yelled. She sighed again; "Kendall came here to see if it was true." "Oh My God, don't tell me!" Kick panicked. "I'm sorry Kick, I had to make her think that we were having sex so I held your hands over my body and expressing my love for you knowing that Kendall was watching. She didn't know you were unconscious. I covered your body with mines and when you mumbled, I used it, to tell them that you and her where over and that we were inlove, and then she stormed off. I'm so sorry" she said walking up to him. He stepped back. "I care about you Kick, I didn't want any of this to happen." She said teary eyed. "If you cared about me, you would never have let this happen!" he yelled putting on his shirt. "You don't get it, Ronaldo that sneak, blackmailed me into doing this. He had videoed us having sex and threatened you use it if I told anyone and that have to do what he wants." She cried. "I can't stand to even look at you right now. What do you have against Kendall? You and Ronaldo should be locked up, provided I don't kill him first." He turned and walked away to find Kendall.

"Kendall dear, why are you leaving so soon." Her mother asked. "You have a week before you start, so what's the hurry?" he father asked. "You know me dad, excited to learn. Plus I want to show off and get settled in before the rush." She lied. "Well if that's what you want dear." They said in unison. "Bye mum, bye dad. I'm going to miss you." She said sobbed hugging them tightly. "We're going to miss you so much. I can't believe you're all grown up" her father said. "I better leave before I hit morning traffic." She said. "Drive safe dear, and call us when you reach, we'll be waiting to hear from you." Her mother said. "Oh mum dad, please do me a favour. Don't give anyone any of my contact details. Harvard is a big deal to me, the last thing I want is to be distracted." She pleaded. "If that's what you want dear" they said. And with that Kendall drove off.

She planned on not returning to Mellowbrook, she couldn't stand the heartache of watching the one she loved being with someone else. Little did she know that Kick was racing against time to get to her and explain Ronaldo's diabolical scheme. He reached her house and called out for her breathlessly.

"Clarence, what are you doing here?" Mr Perkins asked. "I… I nee…I need to speak to Kendall." He panted. "Calm down boy, breathe." He walked up to Kick patting his back. "You don't understand Mr Perkins. I need to speak to her." Kick said. "Well son, you're 15 minutes too late." He said sadly. "What do mean?" Kick asked in disbelief. "She left about 15 minutes ago. She was in a hurry to avoid the big rush, so decided to leave a week early." He said. Kick felt his heart shatter, "No, I have to speak to her. It's an emergency. Do you have a number or her address that I could contact her?" kick asked. "I'm sorry son; we promised her that we wouldn't give her contact details to anyone. She's so dedicated you know." He said. "I don't believe this. Thanks Mr Perkins" Kick said and turned to make his way to his friends house.

"Hi, Mrs M, is Gunther here? I need to speak to him." He asked. "Gunther, is at Jackie's, apparently Kendall was leaving so he wanted to say goodbye. I thought you would be there Kick" she said. "I didn't know, but thank you Mrs M" he said leaving for Jackie's.

He made his way too Jackie's too late, Kendall had left. He found Gunther and Jackie sitting on the porch, talking. "Hey guys" he greeted. "Don't you hey us Clarence! What are even doing here?" Jackie asked. "Kick what you did is all messed up. You can't pretend it didn't happen." Gunther added. "You don't understand, Ronaldo set this entire thing up. I would never do this to Kendall!" he confessed teary eyed. He sat there an explained what had happened to him, from how he was drugged to how Kendall ended seeing what she did. "Kick, I'm so sorry." Jackie said wrapping her arms around him, comforting him. "Kendall is gone, and she made us promise not to ever contact her again." Gunther added.

"We should go to the police Kick, Ronaldo can't get away with this." They said. "What's the point? The damage is already done. I'm never going to see her again." He mumbled. "Atleast he'll pay for his crimes, so come on."

They took him down to the station, were Scarlet testified against Ronaldo. Kick was taken to the hospital for drug testing. They arrived at his house to arrest him but he was nowhere to be found. The news of this spread all over Mellowbrook, they decided to hide Kendall's identity, because she had already been through so much. Kick on the other hand couldn't care less. He distanced himself from everyone, his family included.

He was standing at the top of widowmakers peak looking down at Mellowbrook. And like Kendall, all it reminded him was of heartache. He sighed, sitting on his bike when he heard the bushes shake. Then out of the bushes, Ronaldo jumped. "Buttowski, you have turned me into a fugitive! You have ruined my life and now you are going to pay once and for all." He threatened pulling out a gun. Kick didn't flinch; he just sat there and couldn't care less. "Do what you have to Geek, I don't care anymore!" he shrugged. "What?" Ronaldo asked. "You destroyed my life and after all did you're just going to sit there and do nothing?" he asked in disbelief walking up to Kick.

Kick just sat there looking out into the distance. "Look at me Buttowski" he threatened Kick pointing the gun to his head. "Now get up off this piece of junk" he said kicking the bike. Kick got off the bike as he was told. Ronaldo hit him on the back of his head and brought Kick to his knees. "I don't understand Buttowski, why are you not fighting back?" he asked kicking him in the stomach. "Not only did she break your heart, she broke your spirit" he laughed. "Was it worth the fuck Kick? Was she really worth it? You know now she's going to called used goods. Kick Buttowski's leftovers." Ronaldo laughed causing Kick to lose it. Kick grabbed sand and threw it in his face causing him to fire shots randomly in the air. "My eyes, I can't see" he screamed out. Kick slowly got up and punched Ronaldo square in the face. He then reached for the gun and they both started to struggle. Kick swept his leg, causing Ronaldo to lose balance and fall to the ground with the gun. Kick tried to reach the gun but Ronaldo got to it first.

"Stay where you are Buttowski" he said pointing the gun at Kick. "Say your prayers punk" he said. "Ronaldo, drop your weapon, we have you surrounded" the voice over the loudspeaker said. "What the fuck" he cursed. "Drop your weapon Ronaldo" the chief said. "No ways, I'm going to make this idiot pay" he yelled. "These men are trained to kill son, so why don't you put down the gun." The chief said.

"Listen to him Ronaldo" Kick said. "Shut it Buttowski" he said. Kick grabbed him behind in a choke lock. The police officers all raced towards them, cuffing Ronaldo.

As they took him away he grabbed the officers' gun and shot Kick before putting the gun to his head and pulling the trigger. Kick was immediately rushed to hospital were he was treated for a gsw to the hand.

The next day, he had a very late visitor. "Kick, wake up it's me" the voice said. He opened his groggy eyes to find Kendall sitting next to him. He smiled and closed his eyes thinking that this was nothing more than a dream. When she linked their hands, he looked up at her. "I'm sorry Kick; I should have never left without you first explaining. My heart kept telling me to wait for you to explain, but I could stand getting hurt again. My heart can only take so much Kick. I love so much, but I can't do this Kick. It will only remind me of everything that has happened." She said sobbing. "I don't blame you Kendall; I would never trust me either. I guess Ronaldo did succeed in keeping us apart. But always remember that, no matter where we go or who we see, I love you and I'll never stop." he said kissing her hand. "And I will always love you." She standing up and placed a kiss on his lips before leaving.

Hope you enjoyed this ride with me. I had a blast. Much love ... Please leave your reviews.


End file.
